You're Amazing
by Katuriin
Summary: Blaine is woke in the middle of the night to a strange blue box knocking over his bookshelf and a stranger man telling him he had a job for him. KLAINE


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, their characters, Doctor Who, or it's characters. Only this plot.**

This is my first crossover fic. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Blaine jerked awake when his bookshelf suddenly toppled over loudly, books falling everywhere. He sat upright, still in his clothes from that day. He had fallen asleep reading a book for class. And now all of his other books were strewn across his floor, and in the place of his bookcase was…. A blue phone box? What the hell was that doing in his room? How did it even get in there? It was too big to fit through the door.<p>

He stood, slowly approaching the box. He then realized that it wasn't a _phone _box, but a police box, as the sign on the top read. He then jumped back as the doors suddenly opened and a "Come in! Hurry now, don't keep me waiting!" was heard.

Blaine didn't know what possessed him because he did exactly what the strange voice told him to. He slowly stepped into the strange police box. His breath was then caught in his throat as he took in the area around him. It was _huge! _"What. The hell…" he whispered, looking around him

He didn't notice the man standing in the center of the room he was in. His brown hair was draped in front of his eyes, as his head was down looking at the controls. He wore a brown suit and a red bow tie. When he heard the boy speak, he spun around quickly, "Hello!" he greeted.

Blaine's eyes widened further, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And you're Blaine Anderson. And I have a job for you.

* * *

><p>It took a while for the Doctor to get the young boy calmed down enough to explain to him what needed to be done.<p>

"I'm going to take you back in time. You're going to convince a young Kurt Hummel that being different is okay. That his life is worth the while."

Blaine struggled with what to say. "What are talking about? How do you know I'm going to do that?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, looking at him, "Because you already have." His playful expression then momentarily turned serious, "And if you don't, you and that boy wouldn't have a future."

Blaine wanted to disagree. Call him crazy. But he himself felt crazy. He entered a police box that was bigger on the inside and this crazy Doctor man was about to take him back in time. What the hell. He'd go with it. "Let's go then."

The strange man smiled, messing with the controls, "Geronimo!"

The blue box shook, as they seemed to really be traveling. He gave a great jolt, and then stopped shaking. "You're on, kid," the Doctor said with a smile. "I'll be right here waiting to take you back. You'll know when it's time to go. Go on then."

Blaine hesitated, and then turned to leave. "Oh!" The Doctor yelped, digging in his pockets, "Wait!" he ran to Blaine's side, giving him a folded paper. "When you get back in here, give me this. And don't open it." Blaine looked at the paper, confused, and then stuck it in his back pocket. "Uh... Okay."

The Doctor gave him a warm smile, patting his shoulder, "Good luck, kid."

Blaine then opened the box's doors and gave a gasp. He was on McKinley's grounds. He stepped onto the grass. It was daytime, probably in the middle of school. "This is crazy," Blaine whispered, shaking his head as he began to walk. He looked behind him; the blue box was gone. He shook his head. If this was all real, then he needed to find Kurt.

"I'M NOT GAY!" a young, high-pitched voice yelped out, breaking slightly.

And, sure enough, there he was. His back was leaned up against a tree. He saw a tear rolling down his pale cheek and two boys were walking away laughing. God, he looked young. Real young.

He took a deep breath and walked over to him, kneeling in front of him. "Hello," he said, unsure of really what to say to the young version of the man he loved.

Young Kurt looked up, his eyes giving the impression of a hurt puppy, but there was some anger there too. "Are you going to make fun of me, too?" he asked bitterly.

Blaine tried to give him a warm smile, "No, I'm not." Kurt looked confused as Blaine whipped away a single tear from his cheek. "Mind telling me what's wrong?"

It looked as if he wasn't going to for a moment, but then, "I was singing to myself, then these two boys came up and started calling me names like fag… and queer…" Kurt's eyes fell. "I'm a freak," he squeaked out.

Blaine sighed and laid a hand on the young Kurt's shoulder. "No. Kurt Hummel. You're amazing. You have an amazing singing voice. You're an amazing boy. And one day, you're going to find a boy who you're going to make extremely happy." Blaine's eyes then snapped up when he heard an odd noise. And there it was again, the blue box. Right where it had been. He guessed that meant it was time to go. He stood and began to walk away before Kurt could answer him.

Kurt was confused. A boy who he'd make happy? How did this man know? And why had he been nice to him? The man turned back for a moment to wave goodbye and Kurt returned it. Then he was gone, into the trees, where he swore he saw some sort of blue structure.

Blaine knocked on the box's door. He heard banging around, and then the Doctor answered the door. "Wh-" he started. He was going to ask _Who are you? _but then Blaine shoved the folded paper in his face. The Doctor took it with some confusion, then read it quickly, a smile spreading on his face. "Well. That's interesting!" he said with genuine excitement. Mission accomplished, Mr. Anderson. Let's take you home."

Young Kurt stood, walking into the school. He passed the bulletin board. On it was a sign up sheet for Glee club. _You have an amazing singing voice. You're an amazing boy. _Kurt took the pen and signed his name.

The next day, Blaine was sitting with Kurt at lunch. Kurt then said, "You know, you might think I'm weird, but, for some reason, you've always been familiar to me somehow… even when I first met you at Dalton."

Blaine laughed. "No, you're not weird."


End file.
